


When You're Gone Pieces of my Heart Are Missing Too

by nickloveshiskitten



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Bottom Louis, Hybrid Louis, Kitten Louis, M/M, Tomlinshaw - Freeform, Top Nick, hybrid!louis, innocent!louis, kitten!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickloveshiskitten/pseuds/nickloveshiskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick goes on a business trip, leaving his hybrid, Louis, with Harry.  Louis misses Nick, and Nick misses Louis.  Smut ensues later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You're Gone Pieces of my Heart Are Missing Too

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: Hi! This is my first real fic so I really hope you don’t hate it. I just love Tomlinshaw and kitten!louis (which there is a lack of in this ship ); ) so I wrote this. I hope this could be one of those working AUs and I can write different timestamps for it and stuff. So if you have any ideas please send them to me at my tumblr: nickloveshislouis.tumblr.com ! That’s enough of an authors note, so I hope you like it!

Louis was a spoiled kitten, has been since the day his owner Nick adopted him. Nick gave Louis everything he needed and more. Usually his mornings consisted of sleepy kisses and warm cuddles from Nick, today however Louis awoke to a cold bed and voices sounding from outside his bedroom door. He briefly contemplated snuggling back under the covers until he heard his owner’s voice, so he ran out of the room with his cat like agility and jumped into his owner’s surprised arms with a happy cry of “Nicky!”

“Oh! Good morning, love.” Nick laughed pressing a kiss to one of Louis’ kitten ears while tightening his hold on his kitten’s legs. It twitched under Nick’s lips and Louis giggled, pressing his face into Nick’s neck.

“Louis, love, say hi to Harry. You remember him right?” Louis nodded against Nick’s neck, but turned and gave the curly haired lad a small, shy wave.

“Hi, Lou,” Harry said, a smile pulling at his lips. Louis just waved again before tucking his face back into his owner’s neck: Louis got shy around other people, but once he got warmed up to them he wouldn’t stop talking.

“Kitten, why don’t you go get dressed while I finish talking to Harry, okay?” Nick murmured, and Louis nodded, pressing a kiss to Nick’s lips before being set onto the ground.

Nick watched fondly as Louis scampered into their room, always so happy to do what Nick said. It was adorable how obedient his little Lou was.

“Um, Nick?” Harry said, breaking him out of his thoughts. 

“Sorry, sorry.” Nick mumbled, before turning back to the list in Harry’s hand. “So, like I said, Lou’s usually pretty well-mannered. He likes grilled chicken, blueberry pancakes, warm milk, and he has to drink it out of his special mug. And if he needs a bath only fill the tub up half-way or he’ll make the water go everywhere. And make sure that he doesn’t try to get into the pantry because he’ll rip everything up. And-“

“Nick!” Harry interrupted. “I got it! You wrote everything down here, I’m pretty sure this ‘list’ could be considered a novel actually: now go say goodbye to your kitten. Does he even know you’re leaving?”

Nick sighed, eyes downcast and a frown pulling at his lips. “No, I didn’t want to upset him, y’know? He’s just so innocent and-“

“Nickyyy!” Louis sing-songed skipping out of their room in a pair of jeans and one of Nick’s jumpers, the sleeves handing past his tiny hands and the neckline slipping off one of his shoulders. Nick pulled him into a hug, pressing a kiss to his hair as Harry shot him a look and he sighed “Come here, Lou. We gotta have a little talk.”

Louis looked up at Nick with big blue eyes that spoke volumes, his dark brown ears flattening themselves against his hair. “You didn’t do anything wrong, love, I just have to go out for a few days. And while I’m gone Haz is gonna stay with you. Is that okay, kitten?”

“Why can’t I come with you?” Louis whispered, tears filling his eyes and his voice breaking.

“Because I’m going to be working, love. You’ll be stranded in a hotel room all day, when you could be having fun here with Harry.”

“Ya, Lou, I’m way more fun than Nick.” Harry said with a small smile trying to put the hybrid at ease.

“But, but, Nickyyy.” Louis sobbed, “Do you not want me anymore?” He looked up at his owner tears streaming down his face and clouding his baby blues.

Nick sighed; he should’ve expected this to happen. “Of course I still want you; I love my Lou-Lou. But I gotta go for work, love. Besides I’ll only be a few days.”

Louis’ bottom lip wobbled, more tears spilling from his eyes.

“Lou,” Harry said a bright smile in place. “Do you want some pancakes?”

“W-with b-blueberries?” Louis sniffed, bringing a small hand up to wipe at his tears.

“Is there any other way to eat ‘em?” Harry held out a hand to Louis who looked at it with suspicion. “C’mon we’ll go make some, you gotta be hungry right?”

Louis blinked a few times before he warily stepped forward and took Harry’s much larger hand. Harry shot Nick a look over his shoulder as he led Louis into the kitchen.

“Hazza, are you gonna make ‘em like Nicky does? ‘Cause one time Mummy Eileen made them too dark, but I ate them anyway ‘cause I didn’t want to hurt her feelings.”

“However you want them, Lou. You wanna help me with the batter?”

Nick tuned the two boys out after hearing Louis’ excited “yes” and quietly moved his bags to his car. He just hoped that he could say goodbye without the waterworks. 

The scene he found in the kitchen absolutely warmed his heart. Louis was sitting on the counter a bowl of pancake batter in his lap stirring the bowl and talking to Harry, well more like at Harry.

“My Nicky said that the batter can’t be lumpy, right Hazzy? Wait, Hazza how do you whisk? Nicky doesn’t let me cook ‘cause he doesn’t want me to burn down the flat. That’s silly right?” He jabbered at Harry who listened with a fond look on his face.

Nick walked up to Louis and carefully took the bowl from his grasp and set it on the counter. “Lou, I’m leaving now, okay? I love you, kitten.” 

“Okay, Nicky! I love you, too!” Louis gave Nick a quick peck on the lips before he began talking again. “Nicky, you’re gonna miss the pancakes. But maybe me ‘n Hazzy can make ‘em for you when you get back.”

Nick blinked a few times surprised at Louis’ well lack of reaction. Harry pushed Nick out of the kitchen with a quick “bye” and the look in his eyes told Nick that he didn’t believe that Louis’ calm will last for long.

The second Nick was out the door Harry hurried back into the kitchen, and immediately burst out laughing at the scene he found there. Louis had pancake batter covering his fingers and matted in the fur of his tail, and was staring at the whisk in his hand like it was going to attack him.

“What happened, Boo Bear?” Harry asked, trying to keep the laughter out of his voice.

“I’m a kitten not a bear, Hazzy.” Louis sighed indignantly. “And this” he hissed chucking the whisk into the bowl. “Shot pancake at me. And then I tried to pick out all the lumps ‘cause Nicky said it can’t be lumpy but I think I made a mess.

“Oh, Lou,” Harry laughed quietly. “Why don’t you go clean yourself up and I’ll finish the pancakes?” Louis nodded and scampered off to the bathroom, leaving Harry to sigh in relief. Maybe this would be so hard after all ….

***

Or so he thought. Louis was fine all through breakfast, the whole afternoon, dinner, and up until after their third movie.

“Hazzy, why isn’t Nicky home yet?” The question was innocent enough, but Harry was afraid of what reaction the answer would get. 

“Um, he’s going to be gone for a few days remember? Me and you get to hang out for a while.”

“Oh,” Is all Louis says, a small, quiet sound against the blanket he’s snuggling into. And Harry briefly thinks he’s off the hook but that’s before he hears the quiet sniffles emitting from under the blanket.

“Louis, what’s wrong?” He asks stupidly, he should know the answer by now.

“Nicky doesn’t want L-l-Louis any-anymore?” He sobs, looking up at Harry with watery eyes. “Ni-Nicky pr-promised he would be ba-ack.”

“He will, love, I promise.” Harry reassures him, but it was on deaf ears as Louis released a rather sob and buried his face into the sleeves of his, well Nick’s, jumper.

“Um, Lou?” Harry murmured lightly shaking the crying hybrid’s shoulder.

“No!” Louis cried, jumping up and running into his and Nick’s room.

“Oh, no,” Harry groaned, tilting his head back. He rubbed his eyes tiredly before getting his cellphone out of his pocket and dialing Nick.

“’Lo?” Nick said when he answered. “Is everything okay Harry?”

“Um, define okay.” At that moment he heard a crash from Nick’s bedroom.

“What was that Harry? Is Louis okay? Oh, God, I knew I shouldn’t have left.”

“Nick, calm down and give me a second.” Harry tucked the phone in between his ear and shoulder and cautiously peeked into Nick’s room. “Aw, Lou!” His heart broke at the sight of Louis buried beneath a pile of Nick’s clothes.

“Aw what? Harry, you better tell me what’s wrong before I kick your sorry arse.” Nick threatened.

“He just- He misses you, Nick.” Harry murmured, his voice catching on the way out. “You should see him, he’s huddled under your clothes, Nick he’s so adorable.”

“Skype me,” Is all Nick says before hanging up with a click.

Harry quickly goes back out to the living room and grabs his laptop, booting it up as he walks back to Louis. He sits next to Louis on the bed, choosing to ignore the shaky hiss Louis directed at him, and quickly opens his Skype. He sees that Nick is already online and sends him a video chat request, smiling broadly when he sees Nick’s worried face pop up on the screen. 

“Where is he?” Nick questions trying to see past Harry’s lanky form.

“Right here, give me a sec.” Harry shakes Louis gently and says with a reassuring smile, “Lou, wanna talk to Nick?”

“Nicky?” Louis croaks, hope shining in his tear-filled eyes.

“Mhm, come ‘ere.” Harry pats his lap, and Louis scrambles into it quickly.

“Hi Kitten!” Nick says happily. “How are you, love?”

“Nicky!” Louis crows happily, nuzzling his face into the computer screen purring happily. “Nicky, I love you, can you come home please?”

“Oh, love. You know I can’t do that. I’m working, lovely.” Nick says with a slight frown.

Louis sighs and nuzzles the computer screen one more time before leaning back against Harry. “I miss you, Nicky.”

“I know, love, I miss you, too. Now tell me about your day with Hazza.”

“Well, the whisk-thing attacked me, Nicky! It got pancake all over me, even my tail!” Louis giggled, holding his chocolate colored tail in his tiny hands. “Then Hazzy let me take a nap.” Louis stopped to laugh, his perfect face tinted pink before continuing in between his giggles. “He-He called it a cat nap, Nicky! Isn’t that funny?”

Nick laughed quietly, grinning at Harry, his eyes catching Nick’s from behind Louis’ shoulder.

“Do you like your time with, Harry?” Nick asked smile broadening as Louis nodded quickly.

“But,” Louis began, looking back at Harry, before leaning forward and whispering. “I like you better, Nicky.”

“Hey!” Harry said, feigning shock.

Louis burst out into giggles again, murmuring “sorry Hazzy” to Harry.

“Grimmy!” Harry and Louis heard someone call off screen.

“One sec, guys.” Nick says before getting up and out of view of the camera. After a few moments Nick comes back on with an apologetic smile. “’M’Sorry guys, but I gotta go, duty calls and all that.” 

“Oh, bye, Nicky: you promise to come home, right?” Louis asks, an uneasy look settling on his features.

“Of course, love. I’ll be home in a few days. I love you, Kitten, always.” Nick says with a reassuring smile.

“Aw, how sappy of you, Nick,” Harry teases, sending Nick a wink.

“Oh, shut it, Haz.” Nick grumbles. “But guys I really need to go, Lou, I love you, and Harry, call me later.”

“Bye, Nicky, I love you, too.” Louis murmurs, blowing him a kiss.

“Bye, Nick.” Harry says before ending the call.

“See, Lou? Nick still loves you.” Harry assured the kitten eared boy. “Wanna finish Thor?”

Louis shook his head though and yawned out, “’M sleepy.” Harry laughs carefully mussing Louis’ hair before scratching at the base of one of his kitten ears.

“Alright, Lou, sleep-tight. I’ll be in the guest room if you need me.” Louis gave Harry a small smile before crawling under the covers taking one of Nick’s jumpers with him.

Harry shook his head fondly before exiting the room and closing the door behind him. With a quiet sigh he makes his way down the hall to his room, silently praying that this week goes by without further incident.

***

It wasn’t that there was something wrong, it just was that everything wasn’t completely right. For the last two days Louis was fine: ate, slept, watched movies with Harry, even went out to the park once. It was just that something seemed off about him. Louis wasn’t his usual ball of energy. Constantly swishing his tail, or running around flat; he was acting rather dull to be honest. Harry even suggested that they go visit Zayn, another kitten hybrid that belonged to Harry’s friend Liam, but Louis just shook his head and cuddled deeper into another of Nick’s jumpers.

Harry didn’t want to tell Nick but after Louis refused to get out of bed at all on the third day, Harry figured it was time. He settled on the couch and dialed Nick’s number, only having to wait until the third ring before he got an answer.

“Nick, we gotta minor problem.” Harry said before Nick even spoke a syllable. 

“What is it?” Nick asked, worry clear in his voice.

“Nothing serious, Louis’ just off lately. Like it seems he has no energy, and just wants to stay in bed all day. And I did some research and I think he has separation anxiety, but, you know, the cat version.”

“Well, I almost have done with what I need to do, so maybe I can be home by tomorrow morning if I rush.” Nick, mumbled, and Harry heard what sounded like the tapping of pencil over the phone. “Ya, I’ll do that. It would be a nice surprise for him. Just don’t tell him, yeah?”

“Of course, Nick. Now go get that work done so you can get home to your kitten.” Harry said before ending the call and chucking his phone to the end of the couch. At that moment Louis decided to emerge from his room, blanket wrapped tight around him.

“Hazzy?” Louis asked quietly looking at him with wide blue eyes.

“Ya, Lou?” Harry moved over and patted the space on the couch next to him, but Louis shook his head and pointed to the kitchen.

“Can you make me warm milk, please?”

“’Course, do you want anything to eat? You didn’t eat much today.” Harry was already in action, getting up from the couch and making his way to the kitchen, Louis following behind. Harry made a show of going to grab one of Nick’s plain glass mugs which made Louis sigh petulantly.

“Haz, my mug please.” Harry laughed and grabbed the correct one and set it on the counter before filling a small pot with milk and setting it on the stove to heat up.

“I love this mug.” Louis whispered his voice cracking as he traced the rim of it with his fingertip. “Nicky gave it to me. Do you know what it says?”

Harry smiled fondly at him before saying “what?”

“It says, ‘For my Kitten with love, Nicky.’ He gave it to me because he said I deserve to get nice things.” Louis sniffed sadly, his eyes brimming with tears.

“Oh, Lou,” Harry hugged him tight, reaching up to scratch his ears in an effort to calm him and received a quiet purr for his effort. Harry pulled away after a few minutes to pour the now-steaming milk into the mug before handing it to the sniffling hybrid.

“Don’t worry Lou, Nick loves you and he is coming home.” He pulled Louis close to his side and walked them back to the living room and pulling him down onto the couch next to him being careful not to spill Lou’s milk.

“Let’s see who got kicked off the X-Factor, yeah?” Louis nodded and took a small slurp of his milk.

As the opening music of the X-Factor started Harry’s phone buzzed next to him alerting him that he got a text message. When he grabbed his phone Harry saw it was from Nick and opened it with a smile.

Nick: 21:45

I’ll be there before he wakes up

***

The next morning Nick lets himself in early and immediately goes to Harry’s room and wakes him up.

“Haz, c’mon, you gotta get outta here before Lou wakes up.” Nick whispers shaking Harry’s shoulder violently.

“Mmm, what?” Harry mumbles blinking the sleep from his eyes.

“I said to get your lazy arse outta here so you don’t ruin the surprise!” Nick hisses giving Harry’s shoulder a final shove before stepping back. “I know you just did me this huge favor and all but please leave; you can get your stuff later.”

“Ugh, fine. But I’m only leaving so I don’t have to deal with your sex noises.” Harry grumbles pulling on his shoes and grabbing his wallet and keys.

“But, that’s not-“

“Oh, shut it Grimmy. We both know it’s true. Bye Practice safe sex!” Harry narrowly dodges the shoe that Nick throws at him and lets himself out with a laugh.

Practice Safe Sex, Nick thinks. How absurd, he and Louis haven’t even gotten to that part of their relationship yet, not that he hasn’t had a nice wank to the thought of Louis all spread out and panting for him, but still. Nick shakes his head as he walks into their room, silently cooing at the sight Louis makes: huddled around Nick’s pillow wearing nothing but one of Nick’s jumpers, his tail lazily flicking in his sleep.

Nick sat gently on the bed next to Louis’ sleeping form and started to scratch at the base of his kitten ears. Louis’ nose crinkled up cutely and he stared to purr loudly.

“Lou, Louis-love, wake up,” Nick murmured continuing to pet at Louis’ hair.

“Mmm, but Nicky I don’t wanna get up yet.” Louis grumbled pressing his face deeper into Nick’s pillow. Then the realization dawned on him and his eyes shot open and threw himself at Nick.

“Nicky! You’re home!” He yelled wrapping his arms tight around Nick’s neck.

“Of course, love, didn’t I tell you I would?” Nick pressed a sweet kiss to Louis’ temple. 

“I missed you so much, Nicky.” The kitten-eared boy murmured pressing his lips to Nick’s in a lingering kiss. Nick wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist pulling him impossibly closer. He swipes his tongue along Louis’ bottom lip, praying that he’s not pushing the hybrid too far. Louis gasped into the kiss his tongue meeting Nick’s hesitantly. Nick moans licking hotly into Louis’ mouth. The hybrid whimpered and tightened his hold on Nick, nails digging into his shoulders.

“Nicky,” He moans breaking the kiss and bares his neck to Nick who immediately starts planting wet kisses down the column of his throat. “Nicky, please.”

“What do you want, love?” Nick whispers into his ear before nipping at his earlobe.

“It hurts.” Louis whines grinding his groin down into Nick’s, releasing a filthy moan when his erection rubbed against Nick’s. “Please.”

Nick started palming Louis through his boxers and Louis whimpered, tucking his face into Nick’s neck and grinding into his hand. The older lad gently pushed the hybrid to the bed, pulling his boxers down and chucking them across the room. He grabs the younger lad’s length and strokes it up and down, his thumb swiping across the head.

“Noooo!” Louis groans, pushing Nick’s hands away. “I want you, Nicky. Please.” And Nick had to press the heel of his palm into his dick to stop himself from coming right there because the look on Louis’ face is absolutely sinful.

“Are you sure, Kitten?” Nick asks, gently caressing Louis’ face, his thumb dragging across his bottom lip. Louis simply nods and gives Nick’s finger a gentle kittenish lick.

“Alright, babe, knees up,” He commands gently, reaching over and grabbing the bottle of lube from the bedside table and squirting some onto four of his fingers. He leans forward and kisses Louis to distract him as he presses his first finger past the tight ring of muscle. Louis is so tight and hot around Nick’s finger that he moans his jeans getting impossibly tighter. He slowly begins to thrust his finger in and out, and Louis is an absolute wreck above him: eyes squeezed shut, and fists clenched in the sheets while he presses down onto Nick’s finger.

“More, Nicky, more!” Louis cries, his moans getting impossibly louder when Nick adds a second finger and begins to scissor them. Louis continues to fuck himself on Nick’s fingers as he opens him up; fingers prodding at him walls, stretching him open. Nick prods around inside looking for that bundle of nervous and smirks when Louis lets out a delicious moan, his leaking dick twitching on his stomach. Eventually he adds a third and fourth finger before he deems Louis ready and gently pulls them out, wiping them on the sheets.

“Nicky,” Louis whines at the sudden emptiness bucking his hips up in search of friction.

“Shh, love, it’s alright.” Nick soothed, standing up to quickly strip himself of his clothing before applying a liberal amount of lube to his painfully hard cock. “Alright, love, you ready?” Louis nodded, thrusting his hips up eagerly. Nick laughs quietly before pressing Louis’ knees to his chest and grabs his cock by the base and lining it up with Louis’ hole.

He grips Louis’ hips tightly and pushes in painfully slow, not wanting to overwhelm his Kitten.

Louis’ moans grew increasingly loud as Nick continued to slide in, the friction created against his walls filling him with an intense kind of pleasure. When Nick finally bottomed out he leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Louis’ lips as he slowly grinded his hips in small circle making both of them groan into the kiss. He pulled Louis’ legs to wrap around his waist when he started to thrust and create a rhythm. Nick pulled out until just the head of his cock was in before thrusting back in hard and hitting Louis’ prostate making him scream. Nick picks up the rhythm causing the headboard to bash against the wall in time with his thrusts.

“Ni-Nicky,” Louis moans as comes, his untouched cock squirting out stripes of white across his stomach. And Nick bites Louis’ neck to hold back a groan as his walls tighten around Nick’s cock. And with a few more strong thrusts Nick’s coming as well, filling Louis up with his cum. Nick rests for a few seconds before pulling out and collapsing next to Louis who rolls over and cuddles into Nick.

“I love you, Nicky.” Louis says through a yawn, tucking his head under Nick’s chin. Nick smiled fondly, stroking up and down Louis’ back and pulling him closer to whisper an “I love you too, Kitten,” into his ear.

Nick knows that they should get cleaned up, but seeing his boy in post-coital bliss all tucked up against him causes him to tight his hold on the sleeping hybrid and nuzzle into his hair affectionately. 

“I love you so much, Kitten.” Nick murmurs before succumbing to the sweet blackness of sleep.


End file.
